herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of Link: Story of Another Hero
"There are always stories that are kept hidden from us..." 'MOVIE' *Title = The Legend of Link: Story of Another Hero *developer = Obsession Studios (Disbanded), Heroton Productions *publisher = Heroton Productions *Writers = Danny Sammons Jr. (Original), Eloy A. Rosario (Remake) *Original Creators = Danny Sammons Jr. *release = TBA *genre = Fantasy, Comedy, Drama *rating = PG13 The Legend of Link, is a Live-action Movie originally made and published by the currently disbanded Obsession Studios, and was created by Danny Sammons Jr.. Legend of Link: Story of Another Hero (Also called Legend of Link Re: Story of Another Hero), is a complete remake of the 2006 film created and produced by Heroton Productions. While it is a remake, sporting new actors, music and settings, it also features its own story that both follows and completely redoes the original source material. Story While the story of the original movie was mostly a retelling of Ocarina of Time in parody format, The remake does away with the parody after a certain point. After a Recap of Hyrule's Creation, as well as the Story of the "Sealing War" (The Event that Created "The Hero Dies" Timeline) and the entire history of this timeline, the movie begins with Ganondorf, his right hand man, Bills, and his minions have successfully taken over Hyrule Castle after obtaining the Triforce of Power and Killing the King. Despite this, this current incarnation of Ganondorf is very human, showing restraint and pity towards the people of Hyrule, and treating his men mostly well. Word of Ganondorf’s takeover spread fast, as the current incarnation of Link makes his way through Hyrule’s vast fields back to Kokiri Forest, in order to speak with the guardian Deity, the Great Deku Tree. Upon meeting the Tree, he is told about his heritage, and his destiny to obtain the Master Sword and slay Ganondorf. The Tree, however, leaves Link a warning, to stay away from a man called “Bills”, who happens to look just like him. Before leaving the forest, Link must say goodbye to his childhood friend, Saria, to which they share a forbidden love for each other, as Kokiri cannot leave the forest, and do not age past 10 years old. Meanwhile, Ganondorf begins to slowly befriend his minions, as well as the Princess of Hyrule, Zelda, much to the dismay of Bills. Bills warns Ganondorf to not forget his destiny to defeat Link and take over the rest of Hyrule, although Ganondorf begins to think otherwise. Ganondorf has a dream about meeting a man that looks just like him, and parrots the same words Bills has told him, leaving him confused as to what it all means. Link, along with his fairy companion, Navi, travel across many locations across Hyrule, meeting many faces, including Tingle, a 35 year old man that seems to never leave their side, The Bandit King, Kenzo, who has kidnapped the Owner of Lon Lon Ranch, and Goro-Tennoh, the last Goron from his extinct race. After finally obtaining the Master Sword, Link encounters Bills. Despite Navi’s warnings, Link fights and mortally wounds Bills in combat. Bills then returns to Ganondorf, who whispers to him the truth he had been hiding. Enraged at the loss of whom he considered his best friend, Ganondorf makes his way to Kokiri forest and slaughters all of them, including Saria. Saria’s fairy, with the last of her strength, delivers the news to Link, who rushes back over. Upon seeing the corpse of Saria, as well as the parting words from a dying Great Deku Tree, Link’s quest has now become one of revenge. At the same time, Ganondorf holds a funeral for Bills, and, now knowing the “Truth” of his existence, decides to change his ways and become the new king of Hryule. He would confess his feelings for Zelda when the time is right, and would also begin treating his men like comrades. Saria’s death had changed Link, as he no longer cared who got in his way towards Hyrule Castle. Despite protests from many onlookers, he slowly began to attack both friend and foe. Eventually, he leaves Navi Behind, no longer able to listen to her cries for him to stop. Meanwhile, it appears two reporters are observing the events that have transpired, and show great worry as to what path Link will go down. Ganondorf, after spending many days making Hyrule Castle better than before, had decided to hold a party for his men and Zelda. This would also be his chance to confess to her, who they have grown closer since Bills’ death. Link had also finally arrived at the Castle, and, in almost a mirror of the beginning of the film, begins to storm it single-handedly. Ganondorf’s men begin to fall one by one, despite their pleas for their lives. Ganondorf, scared for his life and Zelda’s, hides her in a chamber in the Castle, while he goes to confront Link alone on the rooftop. At last the two of them meet, and Ganondorf, in a desperate plea, tells Link everything. While he doesn’t expect forgiveness for slaughtering the Kokiri, he also cannot forgive Link for Bills’ death. He reveals to Link what Bills told him, that everyone in Hyrule (Save for some people, like Tingle), are all actually artificial replicas, and that they, and the Kingdom itself, are fake. The reason Bills looked like Link, was because he was “A Link”, one that was defective and choose to side with Ganondorf. Ganondorf doesn’t know why they all exist, but offers Link one chance to walk away. Link refuses and the two of them battle, with Ganondorf killing Link. Feeling victorious, Ganondorf rushes to Zelda’s side, as Navi reappears and sacrifices her own life to revive Link. Ganondorf holds Zelda in his arms, but is mortally stabbed by Link from behind. Ganondorf then laughs as he perishes, never telling Zelda how he felt. Zelda takes Link to a secret garden in the castle, revealing that she knew about being fake the entire time, but that’s not all, she also knew the reason why they were all made. The real Ganondorf wanted to be free from the curse of Demise, so, as a last insult, he would construct a body for himself that resembled the Hero. Link had unknowingly succeeded in becoming the host for the new Ganondorf, it was only a matter of time. Distraught, Link murders Zelda and flees into the forest, as the illusion of his Hyrule fades away behind him, revealing nothing but a wasteland. The Previously mentioned reporters now reveal themselves as the Goddesses of Time, Lana and Cia, who morn the loss of this Link, but must search for Link in the real Hyrule. The final scene of the film is Link leaving behind the Master Sword, as it no longer recognizes him and hurts him whenever he touches it. Many months later, a Man/Woman is seen picking the Master Sword from its resting place. Timeline Placement While the original film was a parody sequel to Ocarina of Time in what can be assumed the child timeline, Story of Another Hero takes places about a century or so after the events of Zelda II: The Adventure of Link. Various tidbits are placed in the film supporting this, such as the intro clearly retelling the events leading into the fallen timeline and using footage from The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. Lorule is also mentioned by Navi, and there is constant mention of the Hero of Time and his failure to defeat Ganon. Characters *Link - Portrayed by Giovanni Ortiz **Navi - Portrayed by Whitney Vega *Tingle - Portrayed by Hemanuel Damis *King Harkinian - Portrayed by Eloy A. Rosario *Ganondorf - Portrayed by Emmanuel Diodonet *Princess Zelda - Portrayed by Shantelle Wattkins *Bills - Portrayed by Giovanni Ortiz *Borsi - Portrayed by Christopher Blake *Ganondorf's Minions - Portrayed by Jarrell Harrison, Rameek Grant Pressley, Hemanuel Damis & Erick Vargas *The Deku Tree *Goro-Tennoh - Portrayed by Brandon Ortiz *Saria - Portrayed by Colette Ambo **Sinibi - Portrayed by Colette Ambo *Kokiri - *Mido - *Lana - *Cia - *Ingo - Portrayed by Rameek Grant Pressley *Talon - Portrayed by Eloy A. Rosario *Malon - *Bandit King: Kenzo - *Bandits - *Kaepora Gaebora - Portrayed by Erachie Brown *Shopkeep - Portrayed by Jarrell Harrison *Happy Mask Salesman - Portrayed by Erick Vargas Gallery Concept - POSTER Re Legend of Link .png|Original Concept art for the Film from 2015 by Eloy A. Rosario Re Legend of Link (Link).png|1st Colored picture of Link in the film before his actor was chosen Concept - Replica Ganondorf.png|Concept art of Replica Ganondorf by Eloy A. Rosario Concept - Saria.png|Concept art of Saria by Eloy A. Rosario Legend of Link Promotional 2.png|1st Promotional Poster for The Legend of Link: Story of Another Hero, featuring Link (Played by Giovanni Ortiz) Legend of Link Promotional (Zelda).png|2nd Promotional Poster for The Legend of Link: Story of Another Hero, featuring Zelda(Played by Shantelle Wattkins) Legend of Link Promotional (Ganondorf).png|3rd Promotional Poster for The Legend of Link: Story of Another Hero, featuring Ganondorf (Played by Emmanuel Diodonet) Legend of Link Promotional (Tingle).png|4th Promotional Poster for The Legend of Link: Story of Another Hero, featuring Tingle (Played by Hemanuel Damis) Legend of Link Promotional (Minions).png|5th Promotional Poster for The Legend of Link: Story of Another Hero, featuring Borsi and Ganondorf's Minions (Played by Erick Vargas, Hemanuel Damis, Christopher Blake, Rameek Grant Pressley, and Jerrell Harrison Respectively) Legend of Link Promotional (Bills).png|5th Promotional Poster for The Legend of Link: Story of Another Hero, featuring Bills (Played by Giovanni Ortiz) Legend of Link Promotional (Goro-tennoh).png|6th Promotional Poster for The Legend of Link: Story of Another Hero, featuring Goro-Tennoh (Played by Brandon Ortiz) Trivia *Originally, the film was merely planned to be a simple re-dubbing of the original film, with redone music and effects. This was changed when the film gained a budget and many different story revisions. *''Story of Another Hero'' was actually planned as early as 2007 as stated by Director Eloy A. Rosario. However, various factors, such as time, equipment, budget and actors were factors as to why the film never began until 10 years later. **One of the original versions of the film planned to be a shot-by-shot remake as well, but the idea fell through when the only actors that auditioned where kids that quickly lost interest and commitment early on. **The Idea to swap the roles of Ganondorf and Link in the story didn't come until after the release of The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, as the existence of Demise and the curse of the hero helped fuel the idea of a role reversal story. **While the idea of Hyrule being a simulation of Ocarina of Time ended up being the final plot element, the introduction of "Replicas" wasn't until very late into filming. This was mostly used as an excuse as to why many characters from previous games look drastically different, and to accommodate the actors. *Navi was given a much bigger role in the remake, as she was a throwaway character in the original. The main reasoning was to keep Link mute and to have someone speak for him. **Navi's physical appearance is never seen, though she clearly differs from her ancestor in terms of appearance. **weither or not Navi was a Replica is left unknown, but she is assumed to be fake as she can't remember her first meeting with Link. *Saria and Link having a forbidden love for each other was also late in development, but kept very minuscule in the movie to keep a PG13 rating **There is a heavy lack of blood in the film as well, mostly to keep the rating PG13.